


That’s My Girl

by madelameamick



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelameamick/pseuds/madelameamick
Summary: One shot about Toni asking Cheryl to prom...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	That’s My Girl

”Babe, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met if anyone has the strength to come out it’s you.” Toni caressed the stray red curl that hung in front of Cheryl’s dainty features behind her ear in a swift movement. 

It was clear that the thought of actually speaking her truth aloud was tormenting Cheryl to no end, each time the redhead brought it up she would start the conversation with a determination that caused Toni’s heart to swell....yet it would end with the pink-haired girls arms securely wrapped around her girlfriend as tears soaked into the fabric of her plaid shirt. 

Toni wanted nothing more than to be able to let the world know that the beautiful girl in her arms was hers to call her own, Cheryl deserved to be shown off and loved in the most public way. But all she could do was respect her girlfriends choice to wait until she was ready, and of course, Toni would never take that opportunity away from her. The chance to own your true self and share that with the world was something sacred and so personal she could never take that away from the Blossom. Cheryl soon fell asleep in Toni’s arms, exhausted from crying yet again, it was a cycle that was all too familiar recently. 

The next few days were abuzz with talks of prom, brightly coloured posters lined the hallways as the vixens set up a booth in the student lounge to sell tickets for the event of the year. As for Toni all she could do was sigh as she saw couples waiting in line for their tickets, the excitement of attending prom with their significant other plastered over their faces. 

As for Cheryl, the redhead was full of excitement at the thought of prom it had been the HBIC’s dream to be crowned prom queen ever since finding out that it was a possibility. Every time prom was mentioned she had a glimmer of excitement in her dark eyes, though she couldn’t help but notice Toni’s deflated nature as she gazed longingly towards the couples buying tickets. Seeing her girlfriend like this hurt, it hurt twice over knowing that it was her fault that they couldn’t be one of those gushing pairs buying their tickets together. Cheryl’s heart clenched hearing each soft sigh that slipped from her TT’s rosy lips she couldn’t bear it any longer. The redhead knew what she needed to do for herself as well as Toni, she needed to own her true feelings and start to let people know that Toni was her amazing, wonderful girlfriend. 

Later that night when the two were tucked up together on the small yet welcoming couch situated in Toni’s trailer Cheryl took the opportunity to let her in on her newfound sense of bravery. 

Lithe fingers caressing along the soft curve of Toni’s jaw as Cheryl’s mocha orbs took in every detail of the beautiful face in her hands. 

“TT, I’m ready to tell people.” The words came out as almost a whisper but Toni heard them alright. Her hand that was lazily resting on Cheryl’s porcelain thigh tightened its hold slightly in shock as she would whip her head around to face the redhead. 

“Are you sure baby?” She was so happy to hear these words from Cheryl finally but also she had to make sure that the vixen wasn’t just doing this to please her and that she was actually ready to do this for herself. Cheryl reciprocated the affectionate squeeze along with a firm nod, she was ready to do this...but maybe on Friday so she could run away and hide for the weekend if it went badly.

The rapid shaking of Cheryl’s leg caused tremors to run over Toni’s skin as she tried her best to calm her nervous girlfriend. Resting a hand on her thigh under the lunch table as they sat with their usual group of friends. Today was Friday which meant it was time for Cheryl’s news, and Toni hoped that it went down well...otherwise she couldn’t be held accountable for her actions. If anyone at that table were to even look at Cheryl in a different way she would snap. 

Though Toni herself was an equally nervous wreck beside her girlfriend though she tried her hardest to maintain a calm exterior. Assuming everything went to plan after Cheryl’s coming out she had planned a special way to ask the redhead to prom. Though the pinkette was distracted from her train of thought once Cheryl cleared her throat in an attempt to gather their friends' attention. 

Veronica and Betty’s eyes were on the redhead instantly, the boys paying attention once being jabbed in the arm or leg by their respective girlfriend. Now with all eyes on Cheryl, the redhead was beginning to panic, her eyes widening before the feeling of Toni’s thumb caressing her thigh underneath the table calmed her down. Swallowing hard she knew it was time. 

“So I have something to tell you all...” the HBIC reached for Toni’s hand lacing their fingers together as she brought their entwined hands up to rest on the tabletop. 

“I...I’m gay.” As the words left her red painted lips the hold she had on Toni’s hand tightened. 

Everyone’s faces were laced with shock before bright smiles graced their lips, Veronica being the first to talk. 

“I’m so proud of you Cheryl, that must have taken a lot of courage and I’m happy for you...the both of you.” The ravenette shot a wink toward the pair holding hands across from her. 

The rest of their friends gave Cheryl positive responses of congratulations, letting her know how proud they were of her for coming out to them. 

“That’s my girl.” Toni beamed finally being able to lean in and press a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek in public. The way Cheryl looked at Toni was as though she hung the stars in the sky, her eyes shone brightly as she would run her fingers through the pink tresses of her love. 

Out of nowhere the familiar tune of Fifth Harmony’s That's My Girl began playing through the speakers in the cafeteria. Everyone looked around in confusion, though Toni simply had a smirk while she took Cheryl’s hands in her own and spun her girlfriend around on the bench to face her as she got up. 

“Who's been working so damn hard?

You got that head on overload?

Got yourself this flawless body

Aching now from head to toe.....” 

She would sing while looking directly into Cheryl’s eyes that were now huge as a blush crept up her pale neck and cheeks. The Blossom was always one to be the centre of attention but that was usually done on her own, having someone else do that for her was a different matter entirely. 

Toni would continue singing the song not looking away from Cheryl as she sang. The tempo changed as the Vixens came in dancing, the Serpent had managed to convince the squad that they were to be rehearsing their new routine by performing during lunch on Friday having to use that as a cover so she wouldn’t out Cheryl with her real plan. 

“..You've been hurt before

You got up before..” Toni sang as she danced to the routine along with the rest of the squad who were now standing on various tables around them. 

Their friends watched on in awe at the effort Toni was putting into this for Cheryl. Betty and Veronica feeling the urge to join in as the lyrics got faster slapped their palms against the tabletop in unison causing Cheryl’s head to snap around to face them. With a smirk across the pair's lips, they sang at her...

”Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it, Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it, Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya.”

They would then make shooing motions for the redhead to turn her attention back to Toni who was now directly in front of her. She would lean in placing a hand on the bench either side of Cheryl. 

“If you're feeling me, put your five high

That's my girl”

Toni would smirk pushing herself back as she would hold out her hand for Cheryl to high five quickly. The chorus rang out through the room Toni joining back in with the rounding being performed behind her, singing to Cheryl as if she were the only one in the room. This was all she’d ever wanted, the ability to let everyone know that the beautiful, intelligent girl sat right there was hers. 

“That’s my girl.” 

By the end of the song tears were running down Cheryl’s cheeks she was shocked that someone would do this for her. Without any hesitation, the redhead got up from her seat and threw her arms around Toni’s neck looking at her in awe. 

“I love you, Toni.” 

Toni’s chest heaved as she caught her breath from the singing and dancing she had just been doing, her hands holding Cheryl by the waist looking into her eyes. 

“I love you too Cher....would you do me the honour of being my prom date?” She had a smirk on her rosy lips as her question was answered with a kiss from the red lips she adored. 


End file.
